I open at the close
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: Acacia Potter, more commonly known as 'The Girl who Lived' has been through one hell of a life. She needed a new start, what better way than to move to a small town in Virginia. Mystic Falls. There she finds out the secrets of the past that she didn't even know about and maybe even some family.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Base-Notes! – **I just needed to make a couple of notes for you about some of the things I have changed from Harry Potter.

Fred did NOT die, no one took his place.Also this story takes place about 6 months after the final battle. She's just had her 18th birthday too.The time for Harry Potter had come into the 2000's since if it stayed in the 1990's Acacia would be way past the school age.

_Acacia walked through the clearing of the forbidden forest. Her death would be just moments away, she wanted no one else hurt because of her being alive. So she made the ultimate sacrifice, finally giving herself over to death after avoiding it so many times._

_The dead leaves crunch underneath her feet and came upon the death site. She saw Voldemort and his follower's just meters away from her._

_Voldemort shook his head in disappointment, "I really thought she would come." Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see the exact girl, he's been waiting to kill for 17 years. Acacia Potter. She looked like her father, the same black hair but with her mother's eyes. The lightning bolt scar symbolizing his failure to kill the brat 17 years ago, making him lose his powers all because of a puny mudblood._

_Acacia looked upon the snake's face with disgust. The person who's made her lose practically everyone she has every cared about. She would never give him any satisfaction if necessary, but she knew if she didn't die. More thousands of innocents were going to be eliminated._

_The snake's blood red eyes looked at her with greed and hunger. Voldemort smirked. "Acacia Potter. The girl who lived. Come to die." _

_Everything went in slow motion for Acacia. She closed her eyes and whispered. "Goodbye." She didn't say it to anyone particular but to everyone who she loved that was still alive. Even the one's she had lost in the many years before. But soon she would be joining them in peace, she would finally get to rest and not hurt. She would get to see everyone she had ever lost in the afterlife._

_"Arvada Kedarva!" Voldemort screamed, the green light coming towards her again. But this time there was no mother to save her, no one to keep her safe from the hurt. But, this time. She welcomed it._

Acacia shot up from her bed with a strangled gasp. Her breathing was heavy and erratic, every night she seemed to have nightmares. This nightmare was embedded into her brain, when she died.

Acacia laid back under her covers slowly, now that her breathing was better. Part of her wished that something would take away the nightmares but with everything that gone on in her life, she knew that would never be the case.

Peering over to the side of her bed, Acacia noticed that she woke up almost an hour early from when her alarm clock was supposed to go off.

The year had been hectic for Acacia. Just months ago she had finally defeated Voldemort once and for all. Back in England the young witch felt trapped, she loved the Wizarding World but after everything she had gone through it just seemed to really weigh her down. So, her best friend Hermione suggested that she move away for a while. Start a new life, a muggle life. Or at least the best she could get. Today she would be starting at 'Mystic High' located in Mystic Falls, America. It took a little persuasion on everyone's part to get her to move away from England, so she just decided to go for it.

Before she left England Professor McGonagall came to her, she thought it was just for a goodbye but she was given shocking news. Apparently her mother. Lily Potter had an older brother named Rick Evans. If Acacia could find him, then she wouldn't be alone again but she had no idea where to look, all she knew was that he moved to America. The only thing about Rick is that he didn't know anything about the magic, he left when Lily was 10. He needed to get away from home and live a new life.

Acacia grunted as she rolled over and fell off her bed, getting up she padded over to her on-suite bathroom. She had bought herself a 2 bedroom bungalow on a small street, it was near the school she was at as well. Acacia stepped into the shower, the warm running water flowing down her back getting rid of all the sweat she had accumulated during the night.

She washed raven hair with a vanilla smelling shampoo and condition, mixing it in well.

Acacia stepped out of the shower as she finished and wrapped a purple fluffy towel around her body and put herself in front of her bathroom mirror. In front of her was a reflection of what she had become. She looked drained, probably both physically and emotionally. She frowned when she saw her lightning bolt scar on the left side of her forehead, luckily she had her side bangs to cover it.

Walking back into her room, she grabbed a pair of purple panties and a matching bra; sliding them on once she had dried herself with her wand. Acacia looked through her newly filled wardrobe. After the war, before she moved away she had gone and bought as much muggle clothing as she would need to last a long time. Shopping was never really her thing anyway. She picked out a pair of black tinted jeans with a short sleeved blue buttoned t-shirt. Over the time after the war she had gained some weight to get rid of the malnourished look that she had for years, courtesy of the Dursley's.

Acacia brushed through her naturally curled black locks. She had her hair cut about a month ago, now it reaches to just below her shoulder but her hair felt silky smooth. Starting to feel hungry she looked around for her converses, by her wardrobe were a pair of black and white converses. Putting them on, she continued her journey to her kitchen. She had the pleasure of not having stairs, so her bedroom was literally by the kitchen.

Acacia made herself a mug of tea and used her wand to cut some slices of fruit in a bowl. Once she had finished she secured her want to her ankle holder and grabbed her bag. It was 7:30, school started in half an hour so she grabbed her bag and keys before heading out of her front door, locking it.

**Note - **Prologue

So, this is the prologue. I guess it's not really much at the moment but I hope you love the story as the time goes and more chapters appear. Also, if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know.

Also I just need to make a note that I'm a big fan of 'Revelations' from koipond-tea. A couple times there might be similar situations throughout the story but I'm trying to mix it around with my idea and use my ideas only. I just rewrote each chapter this moment.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**REWRITTEN SLIGHTLY**

Parked in her driveway was a blue Ford Anglia, Acacia had brought it over; all the way from England. It was part of the good part of her past. She walked down her pathway to it and threw her bag onto the passenger seat, following by getting in.

Acacia pulled out of her driveway and drove down the street, towards the school she will be attending. Before she had moved over to America she wanted to make sure her driving skills were better than her second year with the flying car.

She pulled up to a parking lot, connected to a large school. Getting out her car she noticed over a hundred people staring at her, it really did feel like it was her first year a Hogwarts again. Except this time; there weren't any whispers about 'The Girl Who Lived', internally she was thanking it, but then this isn't a magic school. It's a muggle school. The two were completely different.

Acacia strolled through the grounds, trying to ignore all the stares from the other students and walk to the reception office. Thankfully she found it within a couple of minutes of walking down the hallway. As she walked through the doorway to the office, she bumped into a boy about her age. He had a dark shade of blonde hair a very toned body.

Stefan just finished compelling his school information and turned, accidently bumping into someone. It was a girl, about his (human) age, she had dark raven hair that reminded him of his brother Damon. The girl also had vibrant green eyes with a pale complexion.

"I'm sorry." Acacia apologized. "I didn't exactly look where I was going." She had an apologetic face on.

Stefan shook his head with a chuckled. "Me either. I wasn't exactly looking where I was going either." He noticed that he had never seen her before, he had been in Mystic Falls for month and not once did he see her. "Are you new too?" He couldn't help but ask.

Acacia nodded. "Yeah, um, I'm Acacia Potter." She put out her hand for him to shake. Stefan noticed her accent, it was British. It really did suite her, when a gust of air from the doors rush to them, Stefan got the girl's scent. He stiffened slightly when it was nearly intoxicating. Acacia didn't smell like a normal human, she has more of a vanilla and cinnamon scent. He was having a hard time not eating her then and there.

Stefan shook her hand with a smile, trying to forget the scent. "I'm Stefan Salvatore. It's nice to meet you."

Acacia nodded and smiled back. "You too. I should really get my things and get to class." She couldn't help but find something odd to do with Stefan. When the wind blew past them, he seemed to have stiffened.

"Ok, well hopefully we'll see each other later." Stefan told her. She nodded and gave him a farewell, before walking into the office.

Acacia walked up to the front desk where a coloured woman sat. She smiled at the woman. "Um, hi. I'm Acacia Potter. I'm new."

The woman nodded with a grin. "Another new student." She typed something on her computer and printed out a piece of paper, Acacia realised it was her timetable.

"Thank you." Acacia told her before leaving the office and into the hallway. She looked down at her schedule with a frown, she hadn't been to a muggle school since she was 10 and that wasn't even equivalent to a high school. Everything on the paper looked confusing.

"Do you need some help?" A brunette came up to her with a smile.

Acacia looked up and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, please."

The girl shook her head. "No, problem." She told the raven head. "I'm Elena, by the way." She took the schedule and looked through it. She smiled. "You basically have every lesson with me. Which is a lot easier."

Acacia breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great, um. I'm Acacia."

"You're British?" She questioned, curious.

"Yep." Acacia grinned, she felt a good feeling from Elena.

"Nice to meet you." Elena told her, passing back the schedule. "We both have history with Mr. Tanner right now, we have lunch period together as well. Come on." Elena grabbed Acacia's hand and dragged her down the hallway to lessons.

After classes Acacia was walking back to her car when she heard someone calling from behind her. "Acacia!" She frowned and turned, to see Elena running towards her.

"Elena?" Acacia exclaimed, curious as to why Elena was coming over.

Elena smiled when she made her stop, in front of Acacia. "So, me and a couple of my friends were going to the Mystic Grill later. It basically the main hang out place. Want to come?" She noticed the British girl was shifting uncomfortably. "Come on, please." She begged.

Acacia sighed in defeat. She knew she needed to make some friends now that she had no Ron or Hermione. "Ok, I'll come."

Elena grinned, "That's great. Meet me at the Grill, 6pm." She walked away, leaving Acacia contemplating what she's gotten herself into.

At 5:45 Acacia made the short drive to the Mystic Grill and walked through the door. It was packed reasonably with people, it made her feel like she was back in the three broomstick, slightly but it didn't feel magical at all. Also she really doubted there was butter beer. Everyone in the room looked at her, making her feel a little uncomfortable; luckily they turned away after a moment letting her breathe a sigh of relief.

Over the side she heard the familiar voice of Elena. She was sitting with two other girls and the new guy Stefan. Acacia slowly made her way over, weaving through the tables in between. She smiled at them.

Elena beamed. "You made it."

Acacia chuckled slightly as she sat down. "Yeah, wasn't too hard to find though."

"It's nice to see you again Acacia." Stefan smiled at the British girl.

"You to." She smiled at him, the other two girls were just looking at her with both interest and jealousy. The blonde didn't seem to like the fact that she was talking to Stefan. After introductions she found herself in an interrogation, just like Stefan was. She wasn't feeling very confident when she was, she didn't like her past all it was filled with was horrors that she just wants to forget.

Bonnie turned to the British girl. "So, Acacia. Where are you from?" She asked, politely. There was something about her that made her feel safe. Like as long as she was with her she'll be ok.

Acacia looked at her and smiled slightly. "England. I moved here a couple of days ago." She paused and turned to Stefan. "What about you Stefan?" She asked quickly.

Stefan got the idea. Acacia obviously didn't like the attention. He nodded. "Well, my family was originally from Mystic Falls. I moved when I was very young." He told them.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked, looking between the two newcomers.

"My parents passed away." Stefan stated, looking down sadly.

Elena looked at him with sadness and held his hand. "I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Acacia was somewhat relieved that they never asked her about her parents. What could she say anyway? They were murdered? Death by a car accident? Her Aunt and Uncle always told people they died in a car crash so she could easily just go with that. All Acacia knew is that she couldn't say that they were killed by an evil wizard that was trying to kill her. It just wouldn't go well, everyone would think she's a nutter. Although most people at certain points in time thought she was anyway.

Acacia noticed the way Stefan and Elena looked at each other. They had something she would never get again. A connection that could lead to love. The last time that happened to her, he died because of her.

Stefan shook his head. "None that I talk to, and I live with my Uncle."

Everyone looked at Acacia, waiting for an answer. "Um, I'm an only child." She said stiffly. There would have been no way to have siblings when her parents died just over a year from when she was born. Honestly she always wanted a sibling, either older or younger she didn't mind. Sometimes she would have dreams about what would have happened if she never became 'The Girl who Lived', what could have happened if Voldemort never existed either. But they were just dreams, they could never become reality. No matter how much she wished.

Caroline turns to Stefan. "So, Stefan, if your new you don't know about the party tomorrow."

Bonnie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you should come." She turned to the British girl. "You should come too, Acacia. It'll be fun."

"Are you going?" Stefan turns to Elena with a smile.

Bonnie smirked. "Of course she is." Acacia wasn't the only one to notice the connection between Stefan and Elena it seems.

Stefan turned to Acacia, "So, Acacia. I don't think I've ever heard a name like that before." He stated.

She smiled shyly. "Yeah, it kind of weird but my mother's family always kept a flower name tradition. So they wanted to keep the tradition going. My name comes from –"

Stefan interrupted. "Greek origins." He continued when he saw the curious look he got from the British girl. "Derived from a Greek word meaning 'thorny tree'. Related to trees and shrubs."

Bonnie frowned. "So, your parents called you a thorny tree?"

Acacia chuckled slightly, shaking her head. "Yeah, but it suits me. Trees are long lasting, so am I." Stefan looked at the girl when she said that. There was something behind her eyes, like a hidden sadness and tiredness. There was something that made him protective of her, like a sister.

"Where in England were you from?" Elena asked curiously.

"I lived in Surrey but most of the time I was in Scotland." She told the brunette.

Bonnie perked up, interested. "Really. Why were you in Scotland? If you lived in Surrey?"

"I went to a boarding school there. Thing is they only accept certain people." Acacia internally smirked, at the playful secret in the message. She really did miss it, even if she was getting nearly killed every year.

"Why did you leave?" Elena asked, wondering why this girl was in Mystic Falls. There wasn't anything really special about the place at all.

Acacia ran a hand through her hair when she was just about to speak. Caroline noticed a something on the girl's forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. "What's that?" She asked with a frown.

Acacia internally smacked herself. "It's a scar." She muttered, looking anywhere other than the people around the table.

"In the shape of a lightning bolt?" Caroline asked, bluntly.

"Yeah." Acacia stood up and grabbed her back. "You know what, I have to go. A lot of homework, first day catch up and everything. Bye." She walked away without glancing back. Leaving behind a table full of silence.

Bonnie turned to Caroline. "Why did you do that?" She asked, irritated. She really like the new girl.

Caroline shrugged defensively. "I just asked because I was curious."

Stefan shook his head, still looking at the British girl who just walked out of the bar. "It was a personal question though." There was something about the girl, she was a complete mystery.

**Note – **Please let me know what you think. Also for anyone who has been reading my other stories I am so sorry, I've had some of this story written up for a while and I wanted to get it up. When summer comes around I'll be updating a lot more on my various storys.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**REWRITTEN SLIGHTLY**

**Note – **Okay, so I have had a couple people ask about a pairing for Acacia. Now, I really don't want to let on to much but all I will say is that she'll be with Elijah. And that will not be straight away! This story will run into 'The Originals' that will be when they start to have feelings for each other. I may do something before then but I really doubt it, it will mostly be about friendships for her at the moment.

Acacia groaned as she heard her alarm clock blaring beside her. She rubbed her tired eyes as she slowly made her way out of the comfortable bed and into the bathroom connected to her bedroom.

She stretched as the water from the shower washed down her body. Once she had her quick shower Acacia walked to her closet and grabbed a pair of ocean blue panties and matching bra. Along with the clothes for the day, consisting of a pair of black jeans and a serene blue v neck t-shirt. Putting on a grey cardigan over the top.

Acacia walked into her kitchen, grabbing a mug and some fruit from the fridge. Just as the kettle boiled she filled her mug with tea and sipping it slowly, avoiding getting her tongue burnt.

After breakfast Acacia grabbed her bag and left the house, getting into her car and driving to the same school she went to yesterday.

Acacia finally found herself in History class, bored out of her mind. It really did remind her of Professor Bins lessons. She sat slumped in her seat doodling in her notepad. She really wished this was a magic school. She still heard what Mr. Tanner was saying though.

Mr. Tanner looked around the room, talking about the Battle of Willow creek. "The Battle of Willow Creek took place at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls in-?" He narrowed his eyes, while looking around the room. His eyes set on the new British girl, who was just sitting there and not paying attention. "Potter!" He barked.

Acacia's head perked up and raised an eyebrow to the man. She saw a Snape look on his face, what he didn't know was that she already knew the answer from one of Sirius's books. She smiled and leaned back in her chair. "It was 1864." The class started to snicker at the dumbstruck look on the teachers face.

Mr. Tanner's smug look slipped and he glared at the girl. He straightened up and turned to Bonnie Bennett. "Miss Bennett, how many causalities resulted in this battle?"

Bonnie looked at him wide-eyed. "Uh, a lot?" she winced silently at the look on the teachers face. "I'm not sure. But like a whole lot." Acacia chuckled silently.

"Cute but dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." He narrowed his beady eyes at Matt now. "Mr. Donovan, would you like this opportunity to overcome your imbedded jock stereotype?" He asked.

Matt shook his head with a grin. "It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Acacia finally let out her chuckles, along with the class. Maybe she could get used to this. She could easily see that Mr. Tanner was getting annoyed with all the comebacks, he looked around the class again, waiting for his next victim.

Tanner smirked at the sight of Elena ogling Stefan. "Elena, I'm sure you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historical events?" He raised an eyebrow.

Elena pulled out of her gaze and looked speechless. "I-I'm sorry. I d-don't know." She stuttered, gulping.

Tanner looked smug. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." He told her, Elena looked down in sadness.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at the teacher while Acacia looked confused but Acacia saved Elena. "There were 346 casualties." Everyone looked at her as she shrugged. "Unless, of course you're counting local civilians." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Stefan looked at her in interest, not many people would know something like that.

Tanner looked sarcastic. "Very good." He looked smug once again. "Except there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

Acacia raised an eyebrow at his wrong source of knowledge. She was about to say something but Stefan beat her to it. "Actually there were twenty-seven. Confederate soldiers fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. And they were wrong, it was a night of a great loss." He internally smirked. "The founder's archives are uh, stored in the Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on you facts. Mr. Tanner." Everyone started to chuckle as the bell went.

She was about to leave when Elena caught her arm. Acacia looked at the brunette in confusion. "Hey, I just wanted to apologise for Caroline, yesterday."

Acacia chuckled and shook her head. "It's fine, really. I'm over it." She told her. But something she remembered, gave her interest. "Um, Elena. What did Mr. Tanner mean about something last year?"

Elena immediately looked sad. "My parents, they died in the summer, a car accident. Jeremy's been taking it pretty hard too."

Acacia understood now. "I guess I could say sorry but it never really helps does it?" She asked with sympathy.

Elena shook her head. "No, it doesn't." She confirmed. "I'll see you later. Yeah?"

Acacia nodded with a smile. "Definitely." Elena left her as they walked separate ways down the hallway.

She walked out to her car, when Bonnie came up to her. "Hey, Acacia!"

She smiled. "Hey, Bonnie. What's up?"

Bonnie shook her head with a smile. "Nothing. Just wanted to know how you were doing. You know, in Mystic Falls so far?"

Acacia shrugged with a grin. "It's different."

Bonnie nodded. "Cool, well I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged the raven head. Acacia jumped slightly at the contact. Just as Bonnie touched her, she was assaulted with dozens of images. It was Acacia standing in the middle of a castle hall surrounded by bodies, she was blood covered. She gasped and she let go.

Acacia looked concerned. "Bonnie. Are you okay?"

Bonnie dropped out of haze. "Um, yeah. Sorry, that happens sometimes. So I'll see you tomorrow." She ran off, leaving a very confused Acacia in her wake.

At the end of the day, Acacia went straight home and finished her homework. As she was cleaning her plates from dinner she heard a bird caw in front of her. It made her jump slightly as she looked at it wide-eyed. It was a black crow just sitting on the window, coking its head at her, almost as if it were observing her. "Hello bird." She said, almost cautiously. Acacia waved her hand in front of it. "Shoo! Go away!" Finally it flew away. These days you could never be too careful when it came to an animagus.

Acacia walked to her bedroom and put on a pair of nighttime shorts and a blue tank top. She slipped into her soft double bed and snuggled into the covers, getting comfortable. She idly thought about everything that's happened over the last couple of days. She had met some good people, on her first few days. Also what had happened with Bonnie?

She felt different, she wasn't living in a dorm room anymore, or on to the run living in tents at month on end. Acacia was living in a house, all to herself and she just felt lonely. Maybe because of the fact that she doesn't have Hermione or Ron anymore with her, but it just doesn't feel like that. That was the last thought before her eyelids slipped and she fell asleep.

The bell had just rung from class and she was walking down the hallway with Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Stefan.

Caroline turned to Acacia. "So, Acacia. You going to the part on Friday?" She asked. Acacia and Caroline had started to become friends ever since the apology. Acacia defiantly found Caroline very outgoing and blunt sometimes. She was just, different. Which was nice.

"Um, yeah. I guess. It would be my first high school party." Acacia noticed all the shocked faces. "What?" She questioned, in confusion.

"You've never been to a high school party?" Elena asked in disbelief.

Acacia nodded, and shrugged. "Well, I was in boarding school from when I was 11. They didn't have those type of things there."

Caroline smiled at the British girl. An idea came to mind. "Now, your new and beautiful, we can set you up with some cute boys-"

"No." Acacia said immediately, losing her smile. "I'm not looking for someone, never." She shook her head, looking forward as she walked. She wasn't going to get into anything, not after what happened to her first and last boyfriend.

Caroline frowned. "Are you gay then?" Who wouldn't want to have a boyfriend?

"No!" She exclaimed, Elena, Bonnie and Stefan looked slightly amused at Acacia's shocked looked. She shook her head. "Just, no Caroline. All I'm looking for is a couple of friends, that's all."

Bonnie grinned. "Well, it's lucking you have us." She grabbed the raven head slightly which made her slightly flinch. Stefan seemed to notice and looked at it carefully. Yesterday he had seen the whole exchange between her and Bonnie by her car. The way Acacia jumped when Bonnie had hugged her. Also when Bonnie made a connection to Acacia, he had already suspected Bonnie to be a witch so she could have seen something when they touched.

They were all now sat in their next class together. Acacia turned to Elena. "So, how's your brother doing with everything?" She asked concerned. She had found out that her bother Jeremy was doing drug and drinking alcohol.

Elena shook her head. "I really don't know these days." She confessed, it felt like she could really connect to the British girl. There was just a comforting aura around her.

"Elena." The girl looked up. "People deal with death differently. Some move on quick and handle it easily and some give up until their ready to move on. Just tell him that sooner or later he'll have to move on." She looked back down at her notes, ignoring the looks she was getting from everyone.

Stefan just looked at Acacia with interest, it seemed the British girl was too wise beyond her years. He swore he saw the eyes of only people in a war have had. But there's no way, she's only what? 17-18 years old. She definitely wasn't a vampire but she was something else. Elena smiled at the advice while Bonnie looked thoughtful, maybe what she said had something to do with the images she saw?

As the lesson was finishing Elena turned to her with a smile. "Meet me at my place tonight. I'll drive you to the party." She offered to Acacia.

Acacia nodded. "Thanks." She left the room and to her car as it was the end of the day. She decided to go to the Grill for a while and started drawing a picture of Sirius in his animagus form. A black dog. She smiled when she remembered him.

"Hey." She heard a familiar voice from next to the table. She smiled when she saw Matt, she had met him at school. He was one of the school Jocks, playing for the school team. "What can I get you?" He asked.

Acacia looked at the menu before saying. "Um, I'll just have a hamburger and some fries. Oh, and a water." She smiled at him as he nodded, leaving her to draw again.

A while later she was just about finished her drawing, she had finished her meal about 10 minutes ago when she heard another familiar voice. It was Stefan. "Hey, Acacia."

Acacia grinned, looking up from her drawing. "Hey, Stefan."

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked pointing to the chair next to him. On his way home he had spotted her here all alone

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. So, what are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

Stefan shook his head with a smile. "Saw you here alone. Thought you needed some company." He shrugged, then noticed her drawing and looked at it with wonder. "Who's that?"

Acacia was wondering what he was talking about when she saw him looking at the picture. "Oh, um. His name is Padfoot." She paused. "I guess you could say he was family."

Stefan looked at her face, it was sad but there was something more to it. "Was?"

Acacia nodded sadly. "He's dead, he died a couple years back." She shook her head. "Right, enough sad talk. What's happening with you and Elena?" Just as Stefan started taking a sip he nearly choked on it when she said that. Acacia was amused by it, it reminded her of Ron in a way. He did that sometimes.

"What?" Stefan squeaked slightly.

Acacia shook her head with a smile. "It is so obvious Stefan. You like her." She teased. "I know she likes you to."

"She likes me?" He questioned, looking more than curious.

She nodded with a grin. "Yup. So, are you going to go for her or not?"

Stefan shook his head. "I'm no good for her Acacia." He told her. He was a vampire, she was human. It could never work, but he just couldn't stay away.

Stefan looked at Acacia who seemed to be thinking of something. "Okay." She said, he looked at her a little startled. "I'm going to give you some advice Stefan." He looked at her curiously. "Live in the moment. Because one day that person may not be with you anymore and it'll crush you. But you'll have all the happy memories of it." She paused. "Go for it Stefan, give it a shot. Live in the now." She smiled at him before paying for her meal and leaving.

Stefan looked at the girl questionly. That was the second time he had heard her say something very wise. Was it from experience? He couldn't help but ask. But what she said. Was it true?

**Note –** I'm really too tired to continue tonight but here is the next chapter. I hope you like it, let me know.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**REWRITTEN SLIGHTLY**

I have 13 reviews, 10 favourites and 26 followers. WOW. That was in under a day I am so shocked and amazed right now. Thank you so much for everyone who's like this so far. Really, it means a lot to me. Also over 1000 views just wow.!

Friday night she was rummaging through her cupboard. Looking for something appropriate for her first high school party. She got out a pair of blue denim shorts and a peach ruffled top. Along with some flat black boots. She had straightened her hair moments before so it was now cascading down her back. Putting on a thin grey cardigan on top.

Acacia looked in the mirror, spinning around. She nodded, approving the outfit for herself. Grabbing her shoulder bag from her desk she walked out the door and locked it.

Almost stealthily she went over to Elena's house, which was actually right next to her house. She knocked on the door and a woman who looked in her late 20's, early 30's opened the door.

"Hello." She said. "Um, I'm Acacia. Elena told me to come over." She told the woman.

The woman smiled. "Oh, I'm Jenna. Elena and Jeremy's aunt. Please come in." Acacia walked in and immediately got the family feel from the house. Jenna turned to the stairs. "Elena! Bonnie! Acacia's here!" She called.

Elena and Bonnie walked downstairs to find Acacia standing by the door, looking at the family photos. Come to think of it they've never seen her family yet. "Hey Acacia!" The girls said together.

An hour later all three girls had arrived at the party, by the falls. They each had a red cup. Acacia took a sip and grimaced. Bonnie noticed and smiled. "Don't like it?"

Acacia shook her head. "Last time I got drunk, it didn't go well." She placed the cup down on the table next to them.

Bonnie smiled and turned to Elena. "So, Elena. Just admit it." Bumping her slightly. Both Bonnie and Acacia could clearly see that Elena and Stefan like each other more than friends.

Elena gave in. "Ok, he's a little pretty."

"He has the romance novel stare." Bonnie said, then changed her voice to a lower more sultry voice. "Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul." Each of them started laughing, before becoming quieter.

"So, where is he?" Acacia asked.

Elena looked around, "I don't know. Bonnie, you tell me you're the psychic."

Acacia looked at her startled. "Psychic?" She questioned, looking at Bonnie. Only one type of people could have that ability was Earth Witches. Her type of witch was a wand-wielder. According to Hermione they think very highly of themselves, like they're the best thing and most powerful. She never expected to actually meet one.

Bonnie nodded. "My grams say's I'm a witch. But it's probably the alcohol talking." Something came to Acacia's mind. If Bonnie sees flashes when she touches someone. What did she see when she touched her. Bonnie looked uncomfortable after the hug a couple of days ago. What did she see?

Elena turns around and grabs an empty beer bottle. "Ah-ah. Our crystal ball." Each of them chuckled before Bonnie grabs the bottle, which was held by Elena. Her hand jerks after a few seconds, Acacia looked somewhat alarmed. What did she see now?

Elena must have seen the look on Bonnie's face. "What?" She asked.

"That was weird." She looked between Elena and Acacia. "When I touched you, I saw a crow." She told Elena. Acacia thought back slightly, she saw a crow the other day.

"What?" Elena asked, slightly scared and shocked.

"A crow, there was fog and a man." Bonnie shook her head and chuckled nervously. "I'm drunk. It's the drinking, there's nothing psychic about it." She denied. "I'm gunna get a refill." Lifting the bear bottle and walking away.

Elena looked at Acacia, to see if she had some kind of explanation, but she merely shrugged. Pretending not to know. The two of them turn around and find Stefan standing there with his hands in his pockets. Elena jumped in surprise, while Acacia just stood there unaffected. Not much can scare her these days, it only when people touch her she jumps. It remind her to much of the Dursley's and her battle scars.

Stefan noticed that Acacia didn't jump like Elena. She truly was a puzzle, when she's touched she jumped. But him coming out of nowhere doesn't get a reaction from her. "Hi." He told the two girls. He looked at Elena. "I did it again didn't I?" He said sheepishly, looking to the ground.

"Yeah." Elena said, looking saddened. Stefan must have seen.

"Your upset about something." He commented, on the look. Acacia looked between the two, they seem to be having a moment.

"Ok." Acacia exclaimed, making the two of them turn to her. "I will be leaving you now." She smiled, while grabbing a cup of soda and walking away.

A little while later Acacia found herself sitting on one of the wooden fences, just watching the party go on. Honestly she found it boring, at one point Tyler Lockwood tried to flirt with her but she just walked away. There was no way she was getting into that kind of mess.

"Help! Somebody help!" She heard a familiar scream from behind her. Acacia got up immediately and ran over. Elena and her kid brother were running towards them with a girl in their arms. Jeremy put her on one of the tables. Acacia immediately got into her saving people mood. She ran over to the table and took of her cardigan. She had to move a couple of people.

"Everyone get back!" She shouted, she covered the bite mark on the girl's neck with her cardigan. Elena and Jeremey were on either side of her. She turned to Elena. "You need to call an ambulance." Elena nodded and got her phone out. She turned to Jeremy. "Who is this?" She asked the brunette boy.

"It's Vicki Donovan." He answered. Acacia saw the way he looked at the girl she was helping, he more than liked her. Acacia had a good look at the wound, it was two tiny bite marks a coupe inches apart.

Acacia kept holding her cardigan on the neck wound as the EMT's and her sister Matt arrived. Looking up she saw Stefan, but this time he looked a little different. He was staring at the wound as his eyes turned red and small little black veins appeared under them. Stefan doubled back and left, leaving a very confused Acacia.

After the medics had gone she had said goodnight to the girls and left when Jenna had brought her home for her.

Acacia walked inside her door, walking in she thought back to the bite mark on Vicki Donovan's neck. There were two distinctive holes and it looked like she had been drained of blood, a lot of it. She placed her should bag on her table and walked into the kitchen. Making herself a cup of tea after washing her hands from all the dried blood that had gotten on them.

Sitting down in her chair she started eating a granola bar and takeing a sip of her tea, when she remembered about all the signs for something in DADA. "Bodies Mutilated by Animals!" She frowned. She had remembered hearing about them in the Grill the other day. It was like moments ago with that girl, Vicki. Something clicked into Acacia's brain and she raced to get one of the books from 12 Grimmauld Place. She brought it back to the table. She remembered reading something about a bunch of animal attacks over a hundred years ago. Near the time of the Great Fire in Mystic Falls. That was when all the animal attacks mysteriously ceased.

Acacia flicked through the book until she found something, completely shocking. There was an old photograph of the Salvatore Family. One of them had Mystic Falls very own Stefan Salvatore. The resemblance was exactly the same. The only way he could be here was if he were immortal, but then she factored in his face at the party and the animal attacks. Acacia looked up in shock, "He's a vampire." She concluded, now staring back at the photo.

The one thing she didn't get though, he looked surprised that Vicki had been attack also the fact that she saw him with Elena the whole night. He wouldn't have had time to commit the almost murder.

Acacia groaned. That would mean that there's another vampire in town if it wasn't Stefan. She didn't get the hostile feel from him, but from her experience, looks can be deceiving. So many questions were running though her mind at the moment, it was giving her a headache. She closed her book and went to her bedroom.

Acacia change into a pair of pyjama pant and a tank top and slid into bed. She made a note to go see Stefan tomorrow morning before school. She needed to make sure he was a good vampire; that was her last though before falling asleep.

_Acacia and Cedric appeared out of nowhere, each holding part of the Tri-Wizard cup. They each landed on the ground with a thud._

_"Where are we?" Cedric asked, looking around. _

_Acacia looked around as well. Her breathing now become heavy in fear. The air was quiet and eerie. They were surrounded by tombstones and a small, wrecked looking house nearby. "We're in a graveyard." She recognised the place from her dreams. "I've been here before." She said quietly._

_Cedric still looked around in confusion, not noticing the scared look on his girlfriend's face. "Is this another part of the task?" He asked_

_Acacia walked forward slightly and looked at one of the statues. It looked like a large reaper statue, the name engraved on it was Tom Riddle. "Get your wand out!" She told Cedric, who did what she said._

_"Someone's coming." Cedric told her and she turned around to see someone coming out of the broken down house. It was a man carrying something in his arm, it was covered in a blanket._

_"We need to leave, Cedric. We shouldn't be here." She told him shakily. As soon as she finished her sentence her head started to feel like it was exploding. She fell down to her knees, grasping onto her head and tears roll down her face. Acacia was screaming in pain._

_Cedric looked at Acacia in panic, trying to hold her. "Acacia, what is it?" He asked, but she should barely hear him over her screaming._

_"Cedric, get out of here!" She demanded, trying to not give in to the pain. _

_A familiar snake voice sounded throughout the graveyard. "Kill the spare!" He hissed. Wormtail pointed his wand at Cedric. _

_Acacia looked up. "Cedric! No!" She screamed in agony as the green light from the killing curse his the man she loved._

Acacia woke up to her own screaming, bathed in sweat from head to toe. Her breathing was rapid as she laid back in her bed. That was the last time she saw the guy she loved, it was another one of her constant nightmares and there was nothing she could have done to save him.

She shook her head before looking at her clock. It was 10am, it only took her a couple of minutes to get out of her bed and pad to her connecting bathroom. Acacia took of her last night's clothing, putting it into the hamper before slipping into the shower. The warm water flowing down her stiff body, and stretching when need to.

Acacia quickly washed and got out, using her wand to dry herself. Her hair flowed in its natural black curls as she grabbed her clothing. She wore a pair of jean shorts, a white tank top and a tight black jacket that showed her figure. She slipped on a pair of brown ankle boots as well, before heading to her kitchen to grab something quick to eat. Acacia remembered that she was going to see Stefan today. She attached her wand to her ankle holder.

Acacia walked out the door after putting her mail on the kitchen table, locking it and getting into her car.

She had to google where Stefan was actually stay in Mystic Falls, it really did feel awkward. She arrived at a large looking house, very old style.

Acacia got out of her car and walked up to the front door, she was slightly nervous to say the least. She knocked on the door three times.

Only a couple seconds later did the door opened. It was by Stefan, who looked confused to see her there. "Acacia. What are you doing here?" He asked.

Acacia got out the book from last night and turned to the page with his picture on it. She held up the book to him. "I think it's time to talk."

Stefan's eyes widen when he was showed a picture of himself. "Uh, you have a picture of my ancestor."

"Don't lie!" Acacia told him and walked through and sat on one of the sofas. Stefan came into the room. Acacia noticed that everything in the room was olden style, nothing seemed to be modern at least not much. "I know what you are. You're a vampire." She stated, putting the open book on the table in front of her.

Stefan was glad that Damon wasn't home right now, otherwise everything could go so much worse. And Acacia scent would make her more desirable to him. He looked at Acacia who was sitting calmly on the chair looking at him. "How do you know?" He couldn't help but question. How did she even know about vampires?

Acacia shrugged. "It took a little while to actually figure it out. But all the animal attacks in the area and your reaction to Vicki's bite mark last night. It was all the signs that lead me there." She told him.

"Then why aren't you out telling everyone I'm a vampire?" He asked, Acacia didn't seem scared of him at all.

Acacia shook her head. "I'd never do that Stefan. I know what it's like to be different, besides I judge people on who they are and not what they are."

Stefan nodded in appreciation. "I can tell you're different as well. Your scent it's really good, it takes a lot for me to restrain myself. The more I am around you though the easier it becomes." He smiles. "I don't get it, why are you different though?" He asked, there has to be something more to the British girl.

Acacia stood up and picked up her book, placing it back into her shoulder bag. "I can't tell you. It's something you have to figure out for yourself unless I have to." She gave an apologetic look before starting to walk out. She turned around to see Stefan with a wondered look. "Don't worry Stefan." He looked up at her. "I won't tell anyone, I know you didn't attack anyone."

Stefan smiled at her as he watched her leave in her car. He was more than happy that Acacia didn't seem afraid of him, more than that though she doesn't judge people for what they are. But the question that keeps going through his mind was. What is she?

**Note –** Hello everyone. I hope you like it, it'll be a couple of days till the next chapter is up since all day tomorrow and the next day I'm working on an English project. Ugh.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**REWRITTEN SLIGHTLY**

After school Acacia stepped into her fireplace. She was going to go to Diagon Alley since there was something she wanted to get, a kitten. She hasn't had a pet since Hedwig died but because she lives alone in a bungalow it really does get lonely and quiet. Maybe having a cat this time would keep her less lonely. She would get an owl but it would be too much of a trip for it to go all the way to England. Besides she can just use the patronus charm to send a message or the floo.

Acacia put her in a side braid and put on a hat. She really didn't want to be noticed, the main reason for moving away was to literally get away but to get a kitten that's magical she'll have to go to Diagon Alley. She grabbed some of the floo powder before announcing. '"Diagon Alley".

The fireplace lit up green and Acacia disappeared from the room.

Acacia appeared in one of the grates just inside Diagon Alley. She smiled when she saw the familiar sites of the place. There were hundreds of people walking around, after the war everything had been rebuilt and made back into its original glory. She walked down the street and walked into the familiar shop 'Magical Menagerie'. Everywhere in the store was an assortment of different animals. Last time Hagrid got Hedwig from 'Eeylops Owl Emporium' and Hermione had got Crookshanks from where she was now.

Acacia walked over to the kitten area and looked at them, one in particular stood out it was a small black and white kitten. It was a black kitten with white chest and nose, also with white paws that looked like he had socks on. She smiled at it when it purred against her hand.

A woman came up behind her. "Hello, dear. Would you like him?" She asked with a smile, seeing her playing with the kitten.

Acacia turned to her and nodded with a smiled. "Yes, please."

"Wonderful. He'll be 10 galleons." Acacia had got all the necessary things needed for a cat before paying for it all. Her kitten was sleeping in a small carry case she had bought.

It took just over 30 minutes to get herself and the kitten home. Placing all the boxes for the kitten on her kitchen table she brought the kitten cage to the sofa. Acacia smiled when she saw the kitten waking up and stretching his paws in front of him.

"Hello." She said softly to it. The kitten meowed and smiled at her. "I need to think of a name for you now." She told him, while sitting down on the floor, next to the safe. Stroking the purring kitten. Acacia was deep in thought while she looked him over. She remembered the thing that drew her to him in the first place, his paws. She smiled when she came up with the perfect one. "How about. Socks?" It was unique and it looks like the kitten is wearing socks, so it just fits.

The kitten purred in approval and jumped into her arms. Acacia laughed when Socks snuggled into her arms. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Acacia stopped and she looked at Socks in confusion, who was also staring at her. "Who could that be?" She asked herself, as she put Socks on the couch.

Acacia slowly made her way to the door, while Socks stayed where he was. She opened the door and looked at the person in slight shock. "Stefan?"

Stefan stood at her doorway, earlier he had heard her talking to someone. "Um, hi." He said, a little awkwardly.

Acacia didn't mind that he was here but she didn't exactly know why. "Stefan why are you here?" She couldn't help but ask.

Stefan looked at her. "I figured we could talk some more, after earlier I thought you would have some questions. I have a couple myself."

Acacia thought for a moment before smiling. She waved her hand to let him in and stepping out of the way. She frowned when he didn't move, and he stood there awkwardly. "Why?" Then it came to her. "Right, vampires need inviting in." She clicked it into place. She paused slightly before looking at him curiously. "Will I be able to de-invite you, if I have to?"

Stefan smiled at her, before shaking his head. "No, once you invite a vampire in, they'll always be able to get in. Unless a new person owns the house and the deed is signed in their name." Stefan saw a cheeky smile form on her lips. That couldn't be good, he thought.

Acacia narrowed her eyes playfully. "Really? Well let's try." She grabbed his arm and tried pulling. Stefan watched amused but he didn't move an inch. Acacia grunted after a few moments of pulling. "Dam, oh well." She shrugged, smiling and move out of the way again. "Stefan Salvatore, please come in."

Acacia had brought Stefan to the living room when the both of them heard a hiss from beside Acacia. Socks was hissing at Stefan. Stefan noted that he couldn't smell anyone else in the room, human wise. He could only smell Acacia's scent. Where was everyone? He asked himself.

Stefan looked for the noise and beside Acacia he saw a small black and white kitten. It seemed to be hissing at him. "Is that a kitten?" He asked. He honestly didn't think she'd have a pet, no one in Mystic Falls really has one.

Acacia picked up Socks and turned to him. "Yeah, his name is socks." She told him, she turned to Socks. "He's safe. Beside if he hurts me you can claw him to death, yeah?" Socks nodded and stopped hissing.

Stefan chuckled nervously, at the kitten who seemed to understand what she was saying. He sat down on one of the sofas, as Acacia did as well, still having Socks in her arms. He broke the awkward silence. "I would have thought you'd have told Elena by now." He stated.

Acacia looked up at him. "It's not my secret to tell." She shook her head and told him honestly. Socks began purring when she combed her fingers through his hair.

He sighed in relief, he wanted to ask the very question that's been eating at him all day. "What are you?" He asked. "You don't smell completely human but I can't figure out what you could be."

Acacia chuckled and shook her head. "I can't tell you Stefan. Like I said before, I can only tell you when I need to." She paused before looking at him again. "Do you know who attacked Vicki?" She asked. Acacia looked at his face, it contorted. "You do, don't you." She stated, seeing the obvious face.

Stefan shook his head. "All you need to know is that I'm taking care of it." He really didn't want her to meet Damon at all, if he got a scent from Acacia worse things could happen for her. "So, is there anything you want to know about me? Like vampire wise?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Acacia thought for a moment before coming up with a couple. "Yeah, the sunlight issue. Aren't you supposed to be like a torch when you walk in the sun?" That was one of the things that she really didn't get.

Stefan laughed at her reference and showed her his hand. "My ring." Acacia put down Socks much to kitten's dismay and grabs onto Stefan's hand, examining the ring. "The ring protect me from the sun." He tells Acacia, who was looking at the ring curiously. In the corner of his eye he noticed the five words engraved on her hand 'I must not tell lies'.

Acacia noticed him staring at her hand so she pulled away and leant back in the chair, bringing Socks back to her. "How do you get it though?" She asked, in confusion. "You can't just buy something like that in a shop."

Stefan nodded, noting that Acacia had seen him notice her hand. "The stone. Lapis Lazuli, it's spelled by a witch. Letting us walk in the sun."

Acacia looked at it curiously, they were never taught about this in DADA. They learnt about vampires but not the rings. There were also two types of vampires too. Ones that are your typical vampire, but they are basically extinct now and one that are allergic to vervain. Another herb that prevents their compulsion and is highly allergic to them. "Witches?" She asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah. They exist too."

Acacia nodded, she already knew they existed. "Right, sounds fair." She chuckled.

Stefan and Acacia went into another boat of silence before Stefan broke it again. "So, are you going to see the Comet?" He asked, interested.

Acacia looked outside and saw it was dark outside. She shook her head. "Nah, I'm just going to stay here and watch it from the garden." She told him, she wasn't much of a people person anyway. She could easily watch it from here.

Stefan looked at her, she had the look of loneliness in her eyes. But there was something else, something he always sees. Her eyes showed a dark and dangerous past. He himself had them as well, but he was a vampire and more than a hundred years old. What could a 17-18 year old have gone through to get eyes so old?

Acacia suddenly looked at him. "Don't you have Elena waiting for you?" She asked. "She's probably in the town square."

Stefan shook his head of the thoughts and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I should probably go." He noted. Acacia got up with Socks in her arms and walked him to the door. "You can come with me you know?" He asked, looking back at her. Acacia looked like someone who could really use a friend.

Acacia shook her head with a fake smile. "It's fine. I like being on my own." She lied. Honestly she didn't want to go because he'll be with Elena anyway, it'll make her feel like a third wheel.

"Stefan!" She called. Stefan turned around confused. "You're gunna have to tell Elena though sometime soon." She tells him, but he immediately shook his head. "No, Stefan. If you're really serious about her, she needs to know what she's getting herself into."

Stefan nodded and said goodbye, walking away from the house as Acacia closed the door behind him.

Acacia was now lying on her Hammock in the garden, wearing loose black shorts and a forest green tank top. Socks was cuddled on her chest as she looked up at the night sky. She could see above the Comet flying overhead. It really was beautiful. It was like a gorgeous bright light flying across space, it moved at a very slow pace while leaving behind multi colours streaks of fire behind it. It feels like there's magic connected to it. Bonnie did say earlier today that her grams said it had magic connected to it at some way.

Teddy would have loved to see the comet but unfortunately she doesn't get to look after him for another couple of weeks. At the moment, he was living with his Grandmother, Andromeda. He had stayed with her for the majority of the time after the war to let Andromeda some time to herself and get herself together. Acacia thought it would be best if Teddy had stayed with her but occasionally get him to come to her for a couple of days a month. It wasn't the safety matter involved, but Andromeda wanted Acacia to have a proper muggle education before taking full custody of him.

Acacia knew that Hermione and Ron are fine, they were finally together after they both kept denying their feelings for each other. She still missed them though.

Acacia stayed out for hours before heading into her warm bed with Socks cuddled in her side.

**Note –** Well I was able to get another chapter done. I actually finished the first part of my English early which was nice. I really doubt I can get a chapter done tomorrow since I'll have to finish the project and there will be a lot more to it.

I really hope you like this chapter and thank you for all the comments so far it really does feel nice to have so many people like it.

Oh, did you guys like the kitten idea. I really though she needed a pet after Hedwig. My friend's cat was actually that type of kitten and name, it looked cute. The picture for the kitten will be on my profile by tonight in case you wanted to see what it actually looked like.


End file.
